Queenie
Category:Characters | aliases = | series = American Horror Story: Coven | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = New Orleans, Louisiana | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Bitchcraft" | final appearance = "The Seven Wonders" | actor = Gabourey Sidibe }} Queenie is a fictional witch and one of the main characters featured on the TV anthology series American Horror Story. She was a key character from the season three storyline, "Coven". Played by actress Gabourey Sidibe, she first appeared in episode 3x01, "Bitchcraft". Biography Queenie was a young woman with a natural affinity towards witchcraft. She claimed to be a descendant of Tituba - a black slave accused of witchcraft back in the 17th century. Queenie was a human voodoo doll, who could cause pain to others by inflicting damage upon herself. After working as a short fry cook in a fast food restaurant for a time, Queenie's abilities earned the attention of the staff at Miss Robichaux's Academy in New Orleans. She was recruited as a student at the school where she learned that one of the charges, whose identity was unknown at the time, was destined to become the new Supreme of the New Orleans Coven. The current Supreme of the Coven, Fiona Goode, resurrected the immortal 18th century slave-owner, Madame Delphine LaLaurie, and forced her into servitude at the school where she became Queenie's personal slave. LaLaurie manipulated Queenie into believing that these Salem witches did not have her best interests at heart, and that they would never allow her to become the next Supreme. This drove Queenie to take up shelter with Fiona Goode's rival - the infamous and immortal Voodoo queen of New Orleans, Marie Laveau. Queenie worked at Laveau's hair salon, Cornrow City, for a time, but returned to Miss Robichaux's after surviving an assault by a witch hunter named Hank Foxx. At Miss Robichaux's, Queenie helped the other witches survive an attack by a psychopath known as the Axeman. She also participated in the ritual of the Seven Wonders and survived. When Cordelia Goode, Fiona's daughter, became the new Supreme, she opened the school up publicly and appointed an inner council. Queenie became one of the inner circle members of the revitalized school. Notes & Trivia * * Queenie made twelve appearances in total in American Horror Story: Coven. The only episode that she did not appear in was "The Magical Delights of Stevie Nicks". * For her performance, Gabourey Sidibe was nominated for the NAACP Image Award for Outstanding Actress in a Television Movie, Mini-Series or Dramatic Special. * Actress Gabourey Sidibe returned to American Horror Story for season four, playing the role of Regina Ross. * Prior to enrolling at Miss Robichaux's Academy, Queenie was the manager of a fast food restaurant in Detroit called Chubbie's Fried Chicken. American Horror Story: Boy Parts * Queenie has the final lines of dialogue in "Coven". She says, "You're looking at her." when one of the initiates asks, "What's a Supreme?". See also External links * * * Queenie at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:Gabourey Sidibe